Pesca Resacosa
by JDsuso
Summary: Sarah Fortune descubre que, cuando tratas con Fizz, es recomendable tener la cabeza despejada. Historia corta autoconclusiva


Un estruendoso jolgorio recibió a Fizz, el pequeño campeón de la liga, cuando abrió las puerta de la taberna 'El Marinero Resacoso', una de las más famosas y concurridas del puerto de Bilgewater. Aquella taberna siempre era un sitio concurrido, pero aquella noche Sarah Fortune y su tripulación estaban de celebración; al parecer la famosa cazarrecompensas había cobrado una recompensa muy sustanciosa de la justicia demaciana y parecía que pretendían gastarsela entera en ron y juerga.

Aprovechando su pequeño tamaño y agilidad, Fizz se movió por entre las concurridas mesas evitando camareras cargadas de vasos, marineros borrachos y alguna que otra botella voladora buscando a la propia Miss Fortune, sabía que estaba allí ya que la mitad de los marineros que habia alli dentro eran hombres de su tripulación.

Finalmente la encontró sentada frente a una mesa, tambaleante, con la melena pelirroja completamente revuelta y la cara de un color rojo casi tan intenso como el de su pelo; era evidente que estaba bastante borracha. Delante suya, en la mesa, había colocados una docena de chupitos de ron, formando sus iniciales, con una enorme jarra de madera llena de cerveza como punto final. A su alrededor, un gran grupo de de sus hombres coreaban y daban ánimos.

Fizz se preguntaba qué pretendían hacer con aquella bebida, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. De repente Miss Fortune se levantó y mandó callar con un gesto mientras tomaba el primer chupito. El silencio se hizo absoluto, la expectación era evidente cuando la cazarrecompensas alzó el chupito y se lo tragó de un golpe. Fizz no pudo más que silbar impresionado cuando la mujer, sistemáticamente, vacío cada uno de los chupitos de un trago a gran velocidad. Para rematar, tomó la pinta, y alzandola brindo.

"¡Por la mejor tripulación que una pueda imaginar! ¡Y por que sigan surgiendo muchos piratas idiotas que nos permitan hacernos aún más ricos!"

La mayoría de los presentes alzaron sus vasos vociferando frases incomprensibles, y al unísono los vaciaron directamente en sus gargantas, incluida la propia Fortune que comenzó a beber la pinta de una vez, aunque Fizz noto que al menos una cuarta parte de la cerveza se iba derramada por su fina barbilla hasta caer en su generoso escote, para deleite de la mayoría de los hombres presentes.

Para culminar la proeza, la cazarrecompensas golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la jarra vacía contra la mesa y lanzó un eructo atronador, que fue recibido con vítores y gritos de '¡Capitana, capitana!'. Fizz no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, era por cosas como esa que Sarah era su humana favorita.

En cuanto vio al renacuajo, Miss Fortune lo llamó para que se acercara. "¡Vaya, Fizz, tu por aqui! ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta? No te preocupes por el dinero, invito yo." La mujer le guiño un ojo sonriente.

" En realidad venía buscandote a ti, Sarah. Quería pedirte un favor."

Fortune fue a responder cuando de improviso, un marinero enorme con pinta de forzudo le soltó un sonoro azote en el trasero al grito de '¡El mejor culo de Bilgewater!'. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la taberna mientras Miss Fortune fruncia el ceño y agarraba con fuerza la jarra de madera que aun tenia en la mano. "Un segundo, cariño..."

La mujer se giró torpemente hasta encararse con el hombre, que la doblaba en tamaño. Este le devolvió la mirada, y alzando una ceja, pregunto "¿Que?"

Por respuesta, Miss Fortune golpeó la cabeza del marinero con la jarra con tal fuerza que esta quedó hecha trizas. El pobre diablo se tambaleo un segundo antes de caer noqueado al suelo entre más vítores y gritos de júbilo de los hombres de Fortune. Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y entregarle el asa de la jarra a una camarera.

"Creo que necesito una jarra nueva."

Mientras un par de hombres se llevaban a rastras al desafortunado acosador, Miss Fortune se sentó y volvió a centrar su atención en un Fizz que hacía poco por disimular la risa. "Perdon por la interrupción, pequeñin, ¿Que me querias decir?"

El renacuajo recuperó la compostura a duras penas, todavía estaba sonriendo cuando pudo seguir hablando." Venia a invitarte a pescar mañana, Sarah. ¡He aprendido una técnica nueva para pescar peces más grandes que va a ser un éxito!"

"Muchas gracias, cariño, pero sospecho que mañana voy a estar… ligeramente indispuesta." Miss Fortune respondió con sonriente al tiempo que daba un trago a la nueva jarra que le entregaron. "¿Por que no se lo pides a esa chica tan simpática, Nami? "

Fizz ya sabía que la probabilidad de que Sarah rechazara la invitación eran altas, por lo que decidió pasar al plan B. Bajo la cabeza decepcionado, puso un tono más lastimero, y le lanzó una mirada de pena que tenía bastante bien entrenada . "Ya se lo he dicho, y va a venir. Pero me hacía ilusión que vinieran todos mis mejores amigos…"

El pequeño campeón vio aparecer cierto remordimiento en el rostro de la cazarrecompensas, por lo que remató la jugada dándole la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse arrastrando los pies con tristeza.

"¿De verdad me consideras tu amiga? ¡Aww, yo tambien te quiero renacuajo!" Fizz se dejó sujetar por Miss Fortune, quien lo levantó con ojos llorosos y le dio un abrazo, estrujando su cara contra su generoso escote.

"Esta bien, ire a pescar contigo. Aunque no prometo aguantar despierta toda la mañana"

Fizz sonrió encantado por las miradas de envidia y odio, seguro que más de alguno allí presente daria una mano o un ojo por poder estar tan cerca de la famosa delantera de Miss Fortune.

"Tranquila, no es necesario que aguantes despierta, de hecho te podrás echar una buena siesta de mientras".

"¡Genial!" Miss Fortune soltó a Fizz y agarró torpemente la jarra. "Brindemos por el... lo que sea más simpático y... y... simpático de los nosecuantos mares!" La mujer vacio de un golpe la jarra y comenzó a balbucear dando pasos vacilantes mientras iba en busca de otra camarera o más bebida, lo que apareciera antes. Inmediatamente Fizz se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a la entrada, una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Tenía que hacer los preparativos para una sesión de pesca que Fortune no olvidaría.

Sarah Fortune gruño incomoda al abrir los ojos, hacia tiempo que no tenía semejante resaca. De la noche anterior solo le llegaban imágenes sueltas de una fiesta donde siempre tenía un vaso en la mano, intercaladas con dolorosas punzadas en la cabeza cada pocos segundos. Se sentía extrañamente rígida, no podía mover ni los brazos ni las piernas, mareada, con la lengua acartonada, y no era capaz de recordar dónde estaba o cómo había llegado, solo que estaba en la costa y por algún motivo el mar y el cielo habían intercambiado sus posiciones.

Un golpe de agua fría por sorpresa en forma de ola ayudó a la cazarrecompensas a aclarar su mente y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El mundo no estaba al reves, ¡era ella!

Al alzar la vista comprobó que tenía los tobillos atados a una cuerda de la que estaba colgando sujeta en un palo de madera de bastante grosor. Fortune intento mover los brazos para liberarse, pero también tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Además las ataduras debían estar conectadas ya que la obligaban a tener los brazos estirados y al intentar liberarlos noto como la cuerda que ataba sus pies se movía levemente.

La mujer lucho unos segundos por intentar liberarse, pero los nudos eran firmes y se habían hecho con mano experta, probablemente un marinero experimentado. La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Gangplank, sin duda era un candidato bastante claro a ser su captor entre los muchos bandidos y piratas que estaban deseando vengarse de ella o quitarla de enmedio.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba inquieta por su situación, algo no le cuadraba. Si hubiesen querido matarla ya estaría muerta, y los que hubiesen querido haberla sufrir hubieran encontrado formas más crueles y creativas. Incluso con la resaca y la posición incómoda, Miss Fortune sabía que podía liberarse en relativamente poco tiempo, ella también sabía un par de cosas sobre nudos, por lo que a menos que hubiera un factor extra que desconocía, aquella era una venganza bastante absurda.

Intrigada, Fortune comenzó a girar la cabeza para ver donde estaba y si habia alguien mas. Lo primero que vio al mirar a su izquierda la dejó aún más desconcertada. A dos metros de ella Nami, la marai y compañera campeona de la Liga de las Leyendas se encontraba en una situación similar, atada y colgando boca abajo inconsciente sobre el mar desde otro tronco. Como imaginaba, las ataduras de sus muñecas estaban conectadas con la que la sostenía por la cola obligándola a mantener los brazos extendidos, como la propia Fortune.

Aquello sí que no tenía sentido, podía comprender que hubiera gente con cuentas pendientes con ella, ¿pero con Nami?. Aquella chica era la persona más simpática y amable que había conocido jamás, le costaba pensar que hubiera alguien que quisiera hacerle daño fuera de los combates de la Liga. Y aún más improbable era que estuviese allí por su relación, se llevaban bien pero desde luego no era una relación íntima.

De repente, a Miss Fortune le vino a la mente un rostro familiar, que ahora recordaba haber visto e incluso hablado de algo con el la noche anterior, que también tenía relación con Nami.

Meneandose con todo el cuerpo, la mujer logró girar lo suficiente hasta poder ver la costa. Tanto Nami como Miss Fortune estaban colgando de dos largas astas de maderas sujetas a un pequeño embarcadero que se adentraba unos metros en el agua. Tras el embarcadero había una playa natural llena de frondosas palmeras y arena fina, y en la base de una de las palmeras más grandes, efectivamente el pequeño campeón conocido como Fizz dormía plácidamente recostado contra el árbol, el famoso sombrero de Fortune en su cabeza haciendo de parasol.

En cuanto lo vio la pelirroja tuvo claro que había sido él su captor. No por nada lo llamaban con el sobrenombre de el 'Gamberro de las mareas'. Furiosa, intento gritarle pero por culpa de la mordaza lo único que pudo emitir era quejidos y gemidos de protesta bastante amortiguados. Viendo lo fútil de sus intentos (y que el esfuerzo le estaba dando más dolor de cabeza), Miss Fortune cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar las continuas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza y el mareo, concentrada en aflojar sus ataduras y poder liberarse lo antes posible. Si lograba pillar a ese cabroncete aun dormido iba a pagar caro su gracia.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, unos gemidos, primero débiles y luego más fuertes y angustiados le indicaron a Fortune que Nami se había despertado. Seguramente la marai estaba asustada pero Fortune no podia siquiera hablar para tranquilizarla, por lo que prefirió seguir con el asunto de las cuerdas, que además parecían que comenzaban a aflojarse alrededor de sus muñecas.

Sin embargo Nami no sólo no se tranquilizaba, sino que por el ruido que hacía parecía estar histérica. Fastidiada, la cazarrecompensas abrió los ojos justo cuando un pequeño chorro de agua le daba justo en la cara. Por la cara de concentración que la marai tenía, supuso que había sido cosa de su magia acuática. Fortune gruño molesta mientras Nami no paraba de hacer ruido mientras le indicaba con ojos asustados en direccion hacia mar adentro. Noto como se le helaba la sangre al girar la cabeza, y ver la aleta dorsal de casi un metro de altura que se aproxima nadando rápidamente hacia el embarcadero.

Desesperada, Miss Fortune comenzó a forcejear con más urgencia mientras el sudor frío comenzaba a correrle por todo el cuerpo, ¡tenía que liberarse lo antes posible!

Rogaba por que solo fuera un delfín, pero cuando la aleta estuvo a pocos metros, pudo distinguir su poseedor a través de las cristalinas aguas: era un tiburón enorme, fácilmente el más grande que había visto en años.

La cazarrecompensas noto como la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas comenzaba a aflojarse lo suficiente para poder sacarlas a la fuerza cuando la aleta, prácticamente a su altura, desapareció bajo el agua. Fortune dudo, ¿Podía ser que el tiburón no viene a por ella?

Justo en ese instante, las enormes fauces del tiburón apareciéron justo debajo suya, dando una dentellada que no alcanzó su pelo por escasos milímetros. Gritando a través de la mordaza presa del pánico, Miss Fortune liberó sus brazos bruscamente, arañandose con la áspera cuerda mientras veía como el tiburón se volvía a hundir para coger impulso. La mujer se inclinó hacia arriba y logró agarrarse a la cuerda que ataba sus tobillos justo cuando el tiburón volvió a saltar, pudo notar como uno de los dientes arañaban ligeramente su pantalón justo en su nalga derecha.

Aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que el tiburón seguía debajo suya y aguantar aquella posición era agotador. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se sujeto con una mano el tiempo suficiente para sacarse el pañuelo que la amordazaba de la boca.

"¡Fizz por amor de dios, bájanos maldito enano ca…!" La mujer dejó de gritar al notar un pequeño temblor en el poste. Al mirar arriba, se encontró con Fizz, subido con gran equilibrio a la misma, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Vamos,Sarah, pon un poco de tu parte! Sin cebo no vamos a pescar nada en todo el dia ¿sabes?"

"¿¡Esta demente!?"

"Oh, vamos, no te quejes, aceptaste venir voluntariamente."

Miss Fortune vio de reojo que el tiburón estaba asomado en el agua justo debajo suya, el maldito animal sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría y soltaria por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo

"¡Estaba borracha estupido renacuajo!¡Bajame inmediatamente, esto no tiene ninguna maldita gracia¡"

"Bueno, si insistes…" Fizz balanceo su tridente en la mano y con un golpe seco cortó las cuerdas. Fortune sólo tuvo tiempo a abrir muchos los ojos. Iba a morir, el tiburon la descuartizaría en cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Maldiciendo al que creía su amigo, Sarah Fortune cerró los ojos mientras caía, rezando por que la muerte fuera lo más rápida e indolora posible antes de que la oscuridad la rodeara.

Fizz estuvo a punto de caerse del poste de la risa mientras veía pataleando las piernas de Miss Fortune, asomando de la boca de Chomper, sus gritos resonando en la cavernosa boca del tiburón. ¡Menuda cara había puesto! Sin dudas la mujer se iba a poner hecha una furia en cuanto descubriera que todo era una broma muy pesada, de las que le gustaban al pequeño campeón, pero precisamente por eso. Por la mirada acusatoria que le lanzaba Nami claramente tambien estaria muy enfadada, pero seguro que no le duraría mucho tiempo, era demasiado amable para estar enfurruñada.

"Bueno Chomper, creo que ya es suficiente. Escúpela, anda."

Obediente, el enorme tiburón cogió impulso, y escupiendo cual marinero viejo lanzó a la pobre Miss Fortune por los aires unos segundos antes de caer de cara en la arena. Riendo a carcajadas, Fizz bajo del poste con agilidad de un salto, rebotando con el tridente para impulsarse hasta caer junto a la mujer.

"¡Jaja, picaste! ¡te habias creido que te iba a dar de comer a los tiburones! !Menuda cara pusiste al caer encima de Chomper!"

Fortune, despatarrada y con el rostro aún hundido en la arena, comenzó a respirar con fuerza, cada vez más rápido. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza, dejando a la vista su cara sucia de saliva y otros fluidos, mezclados con la fina arena de la playa, y sobre todo una mirada homicida.

"Yo…yo... ¡Yo te mato!"

La cazarrecompensas alargó el brazo para intentar agarrar a Fizz, pero este la evitó con facilidad. Lo que no se percató fue de que la mano no iba hacia sus piernas, sino hacia el tridente en su mano. Cogido por sorpresa, Fizz no pudo impedir que Fortune se lo arrancara de las manos mientras se levantaba lentamente.

"Oh oh… creo que mejor me voy" El pequeñajo salió corriendo riendo, cruzando a toda velocidad por delante de una Nami que aún colgaba boca abajo pero de alguna manera había logrado escupir el pañuelo-mordaza.

"¡Fizz espera, bajame!"

"¡Lo siento Nami, ya te compensare!"

Detrás, una Fortune roja de ira recogió su sombrero, se lo coloco y comenzó a perseguir a Fizz "¡Maldito enano, si te pillo estas muerto! ¡MUERTO!"

"Señorita Fortune…"

"¡Ahora no, Nami! ¡No corras, bastardo!"

Desolada, la marai contemplo como los dos se alejaban por la playa.

"Chicos… no me dejeis aqui… jo"


End file.
